One Tiny Decision
by Senketzu
Summary: One Tiny decision as a child makes huge changes. Such as Snape developing a crush on Petunia, causing him to be closer to Lily to get to know her sister better, making him like a a brother to her, in turn making him neutral to the Marauder's, well, for the most part. Alive James! Prodigy Harry!


Chapter 1: Beginnings

* * *

"Severus! Dumbledore! Somebody just broke the wards I placed around the house!" A frantic James called, gathering the one item from the room he needs. "I knew I shouldn't have let you talk me into coming! Lily is alone with Harry!" Severus, wide eyed and worried about the woman who is his sister in all but name, rushed to James' side.

"Dumbledore, we're going now. No buts about it." He stated calmly, grabbing onto James' shoulder and apparating with James' in tow to right in front of a home in Godric's Hollow, the door blasted to pieces. Rushing forward, James whips his wand out, ready to take action. Running into the house, he looks around at the signs of a duel which was taken to the upstairs. With Severus in tow, he rushes up the stairs in practically a single leap, and silently prays for the worst to have not happened. Rounding the corner of the hallway he looks into Harry's room, and is immediately relieved, and then destroyed completely.

There, in front of a pile of smoldering robes, is his wife who obviously took a spell for his child, and Harry standing in his crib, reaching out for his Mother's lifeless body, wailing into the silent of the night. Hearing Snape step into the room and pick Harry up, he collects himself, and activates the marauders mark, calling to him his best friends.

"James, I think you and Harry should live with Petunia and I. He needs a mothers love, and the next best thing would be his aunt." He called out. Suddenly, James grabs his wand and presses into his friends right bicep, and it instantly burns away the sleeve, and then leaves a mark, a single golden etched square rotated so one corner of the square is pointing at his shoulder and the other to his elbow. Four names are on every side of the square. Going clockwise, the first one at the top right side is Prongs, then Padfoot, then Moony, and finally, the last one is Sev, as the other Marauders now have a new name on that spot. Looking completely shocked, Snape almost drops the child from the sudden mark. Giving James a a silent nod, he takes Harry downstairs into the living room and waves his wand, clearing a small blanket and a rocking chair of the doors debris. Wrapping Harry in the blanket, he sets him in his lap, and rocks him to sleep, only for him to wake up as two people rush in, smelling of wet dog.

"Where are they!" One asks, rushing upstairs to find James after seeing Severus glance to the stairs, while the other stays behind, after noticing the mark on Snape's shoulder.

"It was only a matter of time. It's a shame really, that you were in that awful house that that slimy piece of shit rat should have been in, and you not in Gryffindor, you're a much better man than he is." He said, going up to him and patting him on his shoulder. "I guess I should go and check up on them, and make sure that they don't do anything stupid while alone. Welcome to the Marauders, brother."

* * *

"Wow, this is a beautiful place! Imagine how much nicer it will be after I decorate and style everything!" A woman squealed aloud, happy for the chance to decorate. Hearing a collective sigh from the others in the room, all men, might I add, she gave them a a glare.

"Yes yes, I've already got all the funds you could possibly want in order to design this house. Just make sure one of us goes with you, with the death eaters still our there, we can't lose you too." James said, looking at his sister in law sadly as he goes up the stairs with his son.

"I think the first thing we'll need to do is get everything for Harry and Aquila's room, and Dudley's nursery." Severus added in, always thinking of the children.

"Let's go now!" Petunia shouted with delight, grabbing Sirius and dragging him along as he shot Remus and Severus a pleading look, both who found themselves busy studying random things.

"Remus, I've got ten years worth of Wolf's calm made, all inside of preservation bottles to make sure they don't lose their potency. Added to the fact that there is already a room in the basement that has an unbreakable door and walls, and also a silence charm, you don't need to leave here to wait out you furry little problem." Snape said, looking at him contentedly.

"Sev, you've already proven to us you're a true friend, just call me Moony. And I don't know how to thank you." He said, patting his shoulder happily.

"Its not needed, James took care of the room itself, whereas I took care of the potions." He replied, while making a couple chairs for them to sit in. "Do you know when Aquila is getting here?"

"Padfoot said they will be ready to move in tomorrow. And knowing Petunia, they house will be finished tonight." He said right as the room started to fill up with items. "I'm happy we found a house with enough rooms to fit us all in, so we don't have to live separately, we need each other's support right now... Speaking of which I'm gonna check on James and Harry. I'll be back." Climbing up the stairs, he heard a lot of moving, "Severus! Get up here now!" He roared at the top of his lungs while rushing into the room where Harry is.

"Moony, isn't this amazing? Look at what he can do, at age one, wand less magic!" James said while watching Harry move all the objects in the room, while his hair slowly turns to a dark red, just a few shades darker than his mother's, while surrounded by a red aura, which is almost screaming power.

"Your son is a mage.. Only mages are said to be able to do feats like this, from what the legends say. Let's be thankful for the wards that were already erected here, or else we'd have every Auror from here to Azkaban on us. When will you start training and teaching him? He'll need to learn to control his emotions and then his Animagus. I can't Begin to think of what it could be, all mages in history have said to have the strongest of magical creatures as their Animagus. And Merlin himself was a Phoenix."

"From the second he can walk and talk, we should train him to control this. We need to raise him right, because he will change the wizarding world forever." Snape said from behind Remus, looking amazed. "When will you have him transform into his Animagus? You know you'll need to either register him in complete secrecy, or not register him at all. And don't forget, Dumbledore should stay out of all your plans, he is too manipulative."

"Yes, the minister in Bulgaria owes me big for a joint sting a year or two ago. We can get him registered there in complete secrecy. Dumbledore will have no knowledge of anything regarding Harry, aside from the fact that he's very intelligent. There will be no way to hide that. Let's worry about everything else when it comes. Let's let him enjoy some of his childhood." James went to Harry and picked him up, which caused everything to suddenly stop. "What'll we say to Petunia when she sees his hair? She'll think it was us."

"Let's tell her it just changed, due do an influx of magic. It's a partial truth, right?" Snape said while walking downstairs.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me."

* * *

Feel free to PM me any questions or leave them in a review. I'll answer any important questions I get in the next chapter.


End file.
